


In his book

by NathTE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Don't copy to another site, First Dates, Fluff, Iruka is a precious bean, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Romance, Tentative kissing, a lot of firsts for Kakashi, contemplative Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Iruka was his first. His first love, and without no doubt, the last one. That he was really sure.





	In his book

**Author's Note:**

> My little contribution to KakaIru Week 2019. Not sure if I will have time to write for more. But I will try. However, I definitely have something for Kakashi’s B-day.

Kakashi rubbed his hands on his pants, before knocking on the door in front of him. The few minutes it took for it to open were never-wrecking, and he second-guessed himself for at least another twenty times. But when the door finally opened to reveal a smiling Iruka, all that chaos inside his mind quieted until it stopped.

“Kakashi-san, you are on time!” The pleased tone from the Chunnin sensei made Kakashi’s heart flutter.

“Mah, Iruka-sensei, how could I let you waiting when I asked you out?” His light tone was deceptive, not showing how anxious he actually was.

The mirth in the brown eyes of Iruka helped to ease more of his worry, and Kakashi felt confident enough to offer his hand, albeit slightly tentative.

“Shall we go?” He said, a smile gracing his lips under his mask when a tanned hand wrapped around his.

“Sure,” Iruka answered while closing his door and activating his wards. “Where are we going?” The younger nin asked, squeezing Kakashi's hand lightly. 

The silver-haired nin hummed as if he was in thought, enjoying the impatient glint in those fiery brown eyes.

“Mah Sensei, it's somewhere I am sure you will like, but would you indulge me in waiting a little bit more to discover where is it?” Kakashi made sure to show his usual eye smile.

Iruka's expression softened and leaned closer.

“Ok… I can't wait for what you have planned,” he said honestly, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Kakashi felt his nervousness settle again, and once again he was doubting his choices for the date he planned. After all, it was their first date, the first time he invited someone for a date, the first time he had to think of how to woo someone, the first time he would open himself for more than carnal interactions. All because of that cute Chunnin with a fiery passion for what he did and others.

It was difficult to not feel attracted by that man so full of passion and life, and that beautiful light that shone so bright that sometimes Kakashi felt blinded. It was difficult not to fall in love, to not look at those beautiful eyes and see something more than a passing feeling. Umino Iruka was Kakashi's many firsts, so that's why he felt so lost. 

Would he like what he had planned? Would he see Kakashi's sincerity? Would he…

“Kakashi-san.” Iruka's free hand on his other arm had him stopping and he looked down to see the worried brown eyes looking up at him. “Are you alright?”

Those soft words were enough to make Kakashi’s heart double its pace, and he saw himself leaning closer.

“Yes… Sorry, it’s just… This, this is so new for me. I’m afraid of messing it up,” Kakashi said softly, dark grey eye looking intently into brown eyes.

To Kakashi’s surprise, Iruka’s cheek grew redder, and a small tentative smile graced those plump lips.

“Well… In a way, this is a first for me too… I mean, I dated before, but I was never asked on a date like this, does it make sense?” He sort of rambled, eyes pleading to be understood. 

Strangely enough, those words were able to calm him down more effectively than anything else, and he saw himself smiling at the younger man. 

“Yes, it does,” he said gently, moving so he could continue to guide Iruka to where he had it all planned.

It took then a 10 minutes’ walk in a comfortable silence so they could arrive in the small restaurant that was off of the beaten path. It was cozy and offered the best Sukiyaki in town.

Just like Kakashi requested when he passed there the other day to make the reservation, their table was in the far corner, in a little booth decorated with sakura flowers and low candles. It was worth his embarrassment – when he made the reservation under the knowing look of the owner – when he saw Iruka’s eyes shine and that beautiful pink color paint his tanned cheeks again when they were both seated. 

“Kakashi-san, this is so beautiful,” Iruka said marveled, eyes going from one side to the other. 

Kakashi just smiled, nodding his head slightly as the sake was placed on their table and served for them both. He grasped one cup and waited for Iruka to grab his.

“To more moments like this one,” he said while raising his cup in a toast. 

“To more firsts like this one,” Iruka completed, eyes shining, before he downed his cup, prompting Kakashi in doing the same.

With laughter in his lips, Kakashi brought his hand over the table, palm up, in a silent invitation. Iruka didn’t hesitate in place his hand on top of Kakashi’s, and the older man could see himself giving so many other firsts to that man in front of him.

“I can’t wait for that, Iruka-sensei,” he said while gently squeezing that warm hand on his.

And that sunny smile that was given to him, just made him realize how far gone he was with that beautiful man. In an impulsive move, he brought that hand in his to his covered lips and placed a gentle kiss on its back, enjoying the startled look throw his way.

Yes, he could definitely get used to that, he grinned under his mask as he watched the man in front of him getting so flushed. That vision alone making his heart flip in his chest and beat so fast Kakashi wondered how it didn’t run out of his chest and collided with Iruka in its eagerness to stay with the younger man.

Kakashi let Iruka lead their conversation, engaging with him when he felt appropriate, he enjoyed hearing Iruka talk. He was really pleased when Iruka approved their food (the Chunnin politely never rose his eyes when Kakashi was eating), commenting how amazing the Sukiyaki was, and how he had never seen that place before. The Jonin was counting the night as success when they exited the restaurant an hour later, and Iruka grasped his hand without any prompting.

Their walk back to Iruka’s apartment was filled again with that comfortable silence, the Chunnin leaning against Kakashi’s side as they enjoyed the refreshing breeze of the late summer. When Kakashi dropped Iruka on his door, the younger man surprised Kakashi again when he asked.

“Can I kiss you?” Brown eyes were tentatively looking into his sole gray, while his cheeks flushed red. Kakashi saw himself nodding, as the words didn’t seem to find themselves in his brain, his cheeks warming and flushing just like Iruka’s.

With another blinding smile, Iruka moved forward, placing a peck on Kakashi’s lips over his mask, before he pulled back with a shy smile replacing his previous one.

Kakashi didn’t waste time and leaned forward this time, brushing his still masked lips over Iruka’s in a silent promise of more, another time, and possibly forever, and Iruka answered in kind. When they separated again, both had dreamy looks in their eyes, and with a little bit of regret in both parts, they said their goodbyes.

As Kakashi watched the door close behind Iruka, he couldn’t stop himself thinking. Iruka was his first. His first love, and without no doubt, the last one. That he was really sure. And strangely enough, it didn’t scare him as much he thought it would.

In his book, that was a first too.

With a smile gracing his lips, Kakashi turned around and set his path to his apartment. And at that moment, he couldn’t think at any other moment he was as happy as he was then. All thanks to Umino Iruka.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s very short, and I’m sort of late. But I wanted to put this out. I hope you like it and please if you do let me know!
> 
> Lots of love! 
> 
> Nath :*


End file.
